


5 Times Nancy Came Out to Robin (+1 Time She Actually Got It)

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Until she isn't, nancy is a chaotic bisexual, robin is oblivious, she's trying rlly hard ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: basically what the title says. nancy is crushing hard and robin doesn't notice, until she does. featuring matchmaker steve and mike wheeler being a little bitch. (nancy's words, not mine)
Relationships: Robin Buckley/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 148





	5 Times Nancy Came Out to Robin (+1 Time She Actually Got It)

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a Ronance fic, wished someone would write it and then remembered I was a writer too! Hope you guys enjoy :)

1  
Nancy wasn’t technically supposed to be out of the house after the mess with Starcourt Mall, but her parents had always loved Steve, so she figured going to see him at work would get her out of trouble. 

Was she actually going to see Steve? Absolutely not. 

She wasn’t avoiding him or anything- they’d already made peace with the fact that their relationship wasn’t going to work out. Besides, they were both much happier laying on the couch and arguing about whether Sam or Diane was more attractive, though both their votes changed on a daily basis. 

But, she was walking into the home video store looking for that girl she’d met the night when everything was going crazy. The one with gorgeous blue eyes and the terrible uniform she managed to look amazing in and the little smirk that Nancy couldn’t stop dreaming about… 

She didn’t even know anything about her, besides that she’d seen her once or twice in the halls with an instrument and that her name was Robin. 

Nancy was too afraid to bring it up to Steve- he wasn’t the best at keeping secrets. 

So, she figured, she would waltz in, invite Robin out to dinner and then woo her. Easier said than done, right? 

Here she was, standing at the counter and speechless while the girl she’d been looking for stared back at her, raising an eyebrow like a challenge. (Jesus, Nancy was going to be having some dreams about that look). 

“Hi,” she extended her hand over the counter and then inwardly cringed a little bit. 

“Hey?” 

“So, I was wondering… if you had any movies… with Kim Basinger?” Nancy managed to stammer, wondering why it was so much harder to talk to Robin than it was to practice in the mirror. 

Robin just shrugged and said, “Probably.” 

“I… uhhh… think she’s pretty.” 

Smooth, Nancy congratulated herself. Hopefully, the other girl would get the hint and fall madly in love with her. Or at least know she was open to that possibility? 

But, Robin pointed towards some shelves and she walked over to them, wondering if maybe Robin wasn’t into that possibility. That would mean her whole plan had been for nothing and she’d have to figure out a way to stop daydreaming about those piercing blue eyes… .

As she left with her movies, she called over her shoulder, “See you later, Robin!” 

“Bye, Wheeler,” was the reply as the door flew shut. 

That night, Nancy curled up in the living room while her parents were on a date, Mike was who knows where and Holly was asleep. She watched Hard Country and pretended that she and Robin were the two main characters. 

2  
The next Thursday Steve invited her over, Robin was already lounging on the couch when she got there. She popped a Cheeto into her mouth and then licked the dust off her fingers as Nancy stared. 

She was NOT mentally prepared for this. 

“Hey,” Robin looked up and gave her that smirk she’d been dreaming about.

Nancy’s voice cracked when she returned the greeting and her face immediately flushed. Steve walked into the room, completely oblivious, and grinned when he saw her. 

“Hey, Nance!” 

“Hi,” Nancy smiled at him and excused herself to the bathroom to give a mini-pep talk. 

“You can do this, Wheeler. It’s just a couple hours with a gorgeous person you’d love to date and your ex-boyfriend. How hard can it be?” 

To be honest, Nancy wasn’t even quite sure that Steve and Robin weren’t together. They were always laughing at each other’s jokes, smiling like no one was watching, giving lingering touches and they were practically attached at the hip. She shouldn’t have been surprised Robin was here. 

Here she is, splashing water on her face and getting ready to either a. Woo the literal girl of her dreams (she had one last night where Robin had a chainsaw and single handedly fought off a demogorgon- it was really hot) or b. Sit awkwardly while her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend that she happens to be crushing on flirt. 

Nancy’s only claim to fames are that she can shoot a gun and put on a brave face, so that’s what she does. 

Some time during the middle of the episode, Nancy begins to forget that Robin’s there, even though they’re squished right next to each other on the couch and she spent the first few minutes listening to her breathing instead of paying attention. 

So, when Steve teases her about drooling at Diane, she doesn’t smack him to get him to shut up. Instead she just fires back by saying, “Why, yes, Steve, I’d definitely have sex with her on the bar.” 

For a moment, Nancy almost has a heart attack thinking that Robin noticed, but when she looks over, she hasn’t even blinked and is gazing intently at the screen. 

Did she hear? Is she ignoring Nancy? Is she a homophobe?! The possibilities are endless and equally terrible. Why can’t Nancy have any good things, like a beautiful girl with blue eyes that remind her of the endless summer sky whose voice is husky and gorgeous?! She’d sell her soul at this point, honestly. 

She doesn’t say anything to Robin that night besides, “Goodbye” and then she goes home and dreams of playing name that cloud on a picnic blanket while their hands are intertwined. 

3  
Nancy wants to murder Steve. 

He keeps inviting Robin to things, and of course she would invite Jonathan to get the both of them all flustered, but he just had to get up and go on a “family bonding trip” right when she needed him! 

They’re at Scoops Ahoy this time, in the new location a few minutes away from the high school and she’s too busy gazing at Robin’s purple fingernails to hear her talking. 

“Wheeler, where’d you go?” Robin waves a hand in front of her face and Nancy jolts back to reality, scolding herself for zoning out and daydreaming about what it would be like if she just reached out and grabbed Robin’s hand…

“Sorry,” Nancy mutters and Steve raises an eyebrow at her. 

She wonders if he’s catching on and that’s why he keeps inviting Robin to every single one of their outings. If that’s the case, she’ll sure be having some fun organizing Steve-and-Jonathan mutual pining sessions after next Tuesday (stupid family vacation!). 

“We were just talking about Molly Ringwald,” he says and Nancy wonders how hard it would be to beat him up without Robin seeing. Steve knows that Nancy’s been ogling her longer than she’s even realized she liked girls. 

Nancy manages to squeak out the reply of, “I’ve heard of her.” 

Very suave, Wheeler, she tells herself and then starts shoveling ice cream in her mouth while Robin starts talking about how racist Sixteen Candles is. 

After a very painful brain freeze and finally managing to ditch Steve in the parking lot, Nancy takes a deep breath and asks, “Hey, Robin? Do you maybe wanna hang out on Saturday?” 

Robin looks up from opening her car door and shrugs, “Sure. I’ll see if Steve can…” 

“No! Just the two of us,” Nancy interrupts her. 

Nancy loves Steve like a brother, but if she has to see one of his I know who you like smirks one more time, she’ll be back at a middle school dance and that is not something that she wants to relive. Besides, maybe when she and Robin are alone, she can finally say everything she’s been meaning to. 

In fact, she’s written it all out, just in case she forgets. 

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Robin says and then gets in her car as Nancy stares after her, torn between jumping for joy and wanting to scream YOU IDIOT, I WAS ASKING YOU OUT! 

Jesus, she is so screwed. 

4  
Nancy paces back and forth in her room, waiting for the doorbell to ring so that she can invite Robin in with a practiced smile and friendly but also flirtatious hug. 

Mike screams from his room, “Nancy, stop it! I’m trying to write here!” 

“You’re a little shit!” she shouts back to her brother. He’s been very on edge ever since Will went on vacation a few days ago and she wishes they would stop dancing around each other already and just kiss. It’s not that hard! 

Well, maybe she shouldn’t be one to talk, given she can’t even come out to the girl she likes, but… 

She rolls her eyes and flops down onto the bed. Nancy Wheeler is hopeless. She wishes Jonathan were here so she could rant to him, but she knows that it’s good for their family to have some alone time, especially after Hopper came back from the dead and whatnot. 

Now that was a fun conversation.  
She still remembers standing in the Byers house and gawking while the sheriff was in the living room, arms crossed, completely bald and ranting about how Russians make the worst food. 

It was so… Hopper that she would’ve started laughing if everyone else wasn’t freaking out. 

Apparently, you don’t escape from a Russian prison alive that often. 

Nancy sighs again and stares up at the ceiling. Maybe she can just write a love letter and move to Alaska, mail it, then wait and see if Robin drives across the country to find her. She’s always been better at writing out her feelings- it’s a trademark of being a Wheeler. 

Speaking of which, she can practically hear Mike’s pencil scratching away from his room. She wonders if he has any good advice for how to confess your love, but then has to hold back a laugh because Mike?! He’s the master of “this is NOT happening right now!” If she hadn’t casually slipped a book with the definition of bisexual in it under his door, he’d probably still be in denial about even being into guys at all, let alone one of his best friends. 

Finally, finally, finally after Nancy’s done some serious soul searching, the doorbell rings and she jumps down the flight of stairs before flinging it open and grinning like a maniac and… 

Holy SHIT. 

Robin’s hair is thrown into a messy bun and she’s wearing bell bottoms and a cheetah print shirt and she’s the most beautiful human being Nancy’s ever laid eyes on. Nancy can feel her jaw dropping and tries to close her mouth, but she just keeps gaping. 

“Gonna let me in, Wheeler?” Robin teases and Nancy nearly passes out right there. Instead, she makes an unintelligible squeak and moves aside before stumbling after Robin into the house.

“You look…” she stammers after a minute. 

“Terrible? No need to rub it in. I just woke up.” 

“Amazing,” Nancy finishes her sentence and Robin DOESN’T EVEN TURN AROUND. 

What does a girl have to do to flirt around here? 

“Thanks,” the subject of her flirting shrugs and heads down to the basement without even being prompted. 

Nancy Wheeler wants to curl up in a ball and die, but she’s only human and so, she enjoys the view.  
5  
“So, I like girls,” Robin blurts out while they eat the cobbler Nancy made specifically for this occasion. Robin said she loved peaches offhandedly, so Nancy drove two hours to get the best damn peaches in the state of Indiana and then spent hours baking while Mike stood in the kitchen and mike’d. 

Yes, it’s a verb and if you find it in the dictionary, the definition is, “to be a little bitch”. 

She had to very politely explain to him that yes, she was aware she consistently complained about cooking and no, she wouldn’t make food for him in his friends and shut up, you’re being sexist, cook it yourself. 

“Me too!” is the first thing Nancy can say in response. 

Robin blinks at her and says, “No. Like… I want to kiss girls. And only girls.” 

How is Nancy supposed to reply to that? 

Took you long enough, Oh, thank the Lord! Let’s just get married tomorrow. 

Instead, she sticks with the lamest option because Nancy Wheeler is a coward. She nods and gives her most supportive definitely not in the same boat smile and pulls Robin into a hug that she wishes could last a few more seconds. 

“Thank you for telling me,” she smiles and hopes that Robin knows she’ll love her no matter what. 

WHOA- where’d the l word come from? Probably the lack of sleep since Nancy’s been meticulously planning this not-date, totally platonic hang out ever since she first glanced at Robin in the mall. 

Robin hugs her back and she sighs into the cheetah print shirt, wishing she could be just as brave and start spouting the multiple sonnets she’s written about Robin’s laugh. 

But, she just pulls away, gives another thumbs up and goes back to stuffing her face with cobbler while wishing words were as easy to say as they are to write. If this was a news article, she’d be all over the story by now- there’d be paragraphs dedicated to just Robin Buckley’s blue eyes and the way Nancy would kill to drown in them. 

It takes a while for her heart rate to slow down after that, while she listens to Robin chatter about band and offers the occasional question that will make the other girl throw back her head and guffaw. She takes mental notes for whenever she needs to remember everything. 

Even though she could never forget anything about this girl. 

“What about you?” Robin asks after a while, “What’s your story?” 

What is her story? 

At this point, Nancy doesn’t even know, but she thinks it begins and ends somewhere tangled up with this blue-eyed, brilliant girl in front of her. Or, at least, she hopes. 

+1  
The end of the night comes far too quickly and part of Nancy is screaming to cling onto Robin for the rest of her life and not let go. A stupid, irrational side of her brain nags her to stare into those blue eyes, grab a still-purple but chipped finger and squeeze until every single dream, thought, word comes out of her skin and into Robin’s. 

But, one of the most important things to remember is that Nancy Wheeler is a coward, except if she’s shooting monsters from another dimension or chasing down a mystery, so she just follows the girl she wants up the stairs and longs for her. 

As she watches Robin start to open the door, something inside her snaps because she remembers the monsters and the fear and the wondering if there would be a tomorrow. 

If Nancy died tonight, she would spend the rest of eternity cursing herself for not saying anything. 

So, she grabs Robin’s hand and says, “Wait.” 

The other girl turns around and gives her a strange look. 

“I…” Nancy takes a deep breath, “I want to kiss girls too.” 

“But, Steve. And Jonathan.” 

“Boys and girls. Both. I like both,” she clarifies. 

“Oh. Cool,” Robin turns around to leave, but Nancy keeps holding on for once. 

“One girl in particular.” 

And something dawns on Robin’s face as she finally, finally, finally understands. 

“Kim Basinger,” she whispers and Nancy nods. 

“Kim Basinger,” she replies. 

Then, when she stands up on her tiptoes and touches her forehead to Robin’s, the other girl doesn’t complain. Instead, she grabs her back, holds on just as tight and kisses like she means it. It’s more than Nancy dreamed about, totally worth those months of pining and she almost wants to thank Steve for it. 

“I’ve been waiting for so long,” Nancy laughs after they stop kissing to come up for air. 

“You have?” Robin even looks confused. 

“Robin Buckley, you are an idiot.” 

“Love you too, Wheeler,” she replies and Nancy’s heart bursts a little. 

Yep. All those moments of awkward not-coming out? Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at @eraseyourbookofstories! Come visit some time- I'd love more friends. Thanks so much for reading- comments and kudos make my day :) love you beautiful people!


End file.
